Dance Woman
by Thaty Rocha
Summary: Continuação dos desafios da Comu. Após saber que House alucinou com ela vestida de colegial e fazendo pole dance Cuddy decide faze algo a respeito


Deitados na cama, olhando para o teto, depois de um longo dia de trabalho, eles mal conseguiam manter os olhos abertos. Cuddy rolou para o lado dele, a cabeça descansando sobre o peito nu e uma das pernas enroscada nas dele.

Eles não dormiam juntos há dois dias por causa do caso exaustivo que House tivera essa semana. Ele se viu preso ao hospital quase todos os dias e quando conseguia ir para casa era tão tarde que nem sequer cogitava dormir na casa dela.

- E eu que quando soube que o seu paciente estava curando pensei que a nossa abstinência seria curada também... – ela brincou.

House suspirou, envolvendo a num abraço apertado, ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça e sorriu contra seus cabelos.

- Saiba que se eu tivesse alguma força em meu corpo nesse momento você estaria nua e gritando de prazer.

Cuddy gargalhou contra o peito dele.

- Eu não grito...

- Ah! Você grita!

- Não se preocupe eu não sei se teria forças nem para gemer, imagina para gritar. Estamos empatados no cansaço.

- E eu que fantasiei com você a semana toda...

- Fantasias... Você ainda tem fantasias comigo?

- Você não tem comigo? – ele olhou para baixo no mesmo momento em que ela girou a cabeça e olhou para cima. – Estou decepcionado!

- Claro que tenho... É que os homens em geral quando levam para cama o alvo de seus desejos acabam deixando de fantasiar com ela. Rotina... Não sei explicar.

- Querida! Eu sou o único homem que passou pela sua vida, o resto fica pra lá... Pois sim, senhora Diretora de Medicina, eu tenho fantasias com você.

- Fico lisonjeada...

- Tenho fantasias com você até quando estou procurando entrar num mundo alfa...

- WOW, isso é sobre você tendo alucinações?

- Sim... Duas vezes eu tive alucinações com você...

- Duas?

- Sim... na época do acidente da Amber... Fantasiei com você naquele ônibus...

- Você quer falar sobre isso?

- Só sobre a fantasia, de resto não temos mais nada para falar sobre aquele dia...

- Ok! – ela tentou levantar, mas ele a segurou forte contra o peito.

- Fica assim... Serei breve. – House pediu com carinho. – Fantasiei com você porque tinha ido a um clube de pole dance e, como uma peça bem pregada das meus desejos sexuais sobre meu raciocínio lógico e moral, eu te vi vestida de colegial e numa sexy pole dance...

- House! – ela admirou. – Colegial?

- Pois é... Mas o que importa é que você estava maravilhosa, mas parou mesmo quando eu lhe pedi para continuar.

- Talvez eu preferisse que você mantivesse o foco em outra coisa...

- Você me ajudava a diagnosticar o motorista porque eu achava que era ele o meu quebra cabeças...

- Viu, eu parei por um motivo.

- É, até nas fantasies você é chefe.

Os dois sorriram e cinco minutos depois caíram no sono.

"_**Oi, Te vejo em casa hoje? Tive uma idéia maravilhosa e pensei em compartilhá-la com você. Realmente espero que você goste... Beijos! L." **_

O bilhete pregado em sua bola sobre a mesa de trabalho tinha um arzinho de promessas e House gostava daquilo. Correu o dedo sobre o pequeno L floreado no final do post-it e sorriu, Cuddy sabia como mexer com ele. Pegando o capacete ele partiu.

Ela olhou para o relógio e constatou que ele logo chegaria, afinal não havia mais nenhum caso que o prendesse no hospital até mais tarde e como House não era lá muito adepto ao trabalho burocrático, a moto dele logo despontaria no inicio da rua. A sensação, misto de excitação e vergonha, fez um leve formigamento percorrê-la da cabeça aos pés, e ela estremeceu.

O som alto da moto invadiu sua cabeça quando ele estacionou no gramado de sua casa.

- Bem na hora! – ela constatou.

Minutos depois a porta da frente foi aberta e ele entrou, a jaqueta caindo sobre os ombros. De onde estava, meio submersa nas sombras do corredor que levava ao quarto, ela viu quando ele jogou o capacete sobre a mesa e a jaqueta no sofá.

- Bagunceiro! – resmungou baixinho para que ele não ouvisse. House parecia cansado e Cuddy esperava que a surpresa o fizesse se sentir melhor. Ele esfregou os cabelops nervosamente.

- Cuddy!? – ele chamou por ela uma única vez.

- House, você me faria um favor? – ela pediu em voz alta de onde ainda permanecia sob as sombras da noite.

- Onde você está? – ele caminhou na direção dela, mesmo sem vê-la.

- Por favor, ligue o som e sente- se confortavelmente.

Ele não relutou, jogou a bengala no carpete, ligou o aparelho de som e se lançou no sofá, confortável como ela havia instruído. Os primeiros acordes de "There's No Fucking Rules, Dude" encheram o ar, no momento em que ela saia da escuridão e se coloca no campo de visão dele.

- WOW! – foi o que House conseguiu dizer. Usando uma roupinha de colegial, saltos altíssimos e com o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo Cuddy parecia uma criaturinha saída de um clube de strip sofisticado. – Você está incrível!

Ela sorriu, havia comprado a fantasia para realizar a fantasia dele. O conjunto de top e saia xadrez era o esboço de um traje escolar, mas com metade do comprimento adequado. As meias sete oitavos brancas cobriam suas pernas como um manto de pureza, que o salto altíssimo desmentia. Cuddy adorou vê-lo devorando –a com os olhos, e devolveu-lhe um sorriso muito sexy.

Sem falar nada, ela começou a dançar no ritma da música, meio inibida a principio, mas se soltando ao vê-lo satisfeito com o que via. Rebolando os quadris suavemente ela olhou direto para ele e lambei o lábio inferior, prendendo – o com os dentes. A mão tremeu quando os primeiros botões do minúsculo top foram abertos. Cuddy brincou com a peça escorregando a mesma centímetro a centímetro para baixo, desnudando um ombro e depois o outro. Em suas mãos a peça virou uma pequena bola que ela atuirou para ele.

House estendeu a mão e apanhou a blusa, num movimento impensado levou - a ao nariz e aspirou todo o perfume dela que havia impregnado no tecido.

De costas para ele, agora ela rebolava no ritmo dos acordes hipnotizantes da canção. A saia, de tão curta, deixava um parte do bumbum dela a mostra, e ela acariciou essa parte com cuidado.

- Droga, Cuddy! – House precisou mudar de posição no sofá, afinal não havia posição confortável para um homem com uma ereção presa numa maldita calça jeans.

Ela gargalhou, girando levemente na direção dele o olhou e mordeu o lábio inferior novamente. House queria fazer o mesmo, colar a boca a dela e morder aquele lábio delicioso, ainda mais porque, com o movimento, detalhes do decote do sutiã que ela usava ficaram a mostra, um leve vislumbre, mas suficiente para tirá-lo do sério.

Enfim, ele ouviu o abrir dos pequenos botoões de pressão que fechavam a saia e precisou prender a respiração mais uma vez. Na sua fantasia ela usara uma calcinha branca de frufru, um símbolo infantil demais mesmo para uma mulher trajada de adolescente. Agora, ela usava uma calcinha branca de renda, tão pequena que somente um pequeno triângulo era visível, acima do cóccix. Ela, teatralmente, abaixou - se para recolher o pedaço de tecido que ficou em seus pés e deu a House a visão de sua bunda gloriosamente empinada.

A música chegava a um dos primeiros auges quando ela se virou para ele, rebolando sensualmente no ritmo pulsante da musica, ela se pôs entre as pernas de House, e então ficou de costas para ele. O rebolar sensual parou a cerca de 2 ou 3 cms da virilha dele e, então ela sentou. As nádegas macias abrigaram a ereção já dolorida enquanto ela rebolava devagar e murmurava a letra da canção.

Num gesto impensado House a segurou pelo quadril e a forçou contra seu pênis, mas ela se esquivou.

- Mal, House, muito mal. Só olhar! Por enquanto, você deve manter suas mãos para você.

House sorriu se desculpando, e quase chorou quando ela se afastou dele, mais uma vez, inebriada pelos acordes da música ela rebolou. Voltou a ele e, apoiando os dois braços no encosto do sofá, o beijou, maliciosa, as línguas deslizando uma pela outra, incrivelmente, no ritmo da música. Então, Cuddy se afastou novamente.

Ele não sabia de onde havia surgido, ou talvez não tivesse conseguido ver antes, uma vez que seu foco estava completamente nela, mas havia uma cadeira no meio da sala de estar. Ela caminhou até a cadeira e a arrastou com uma mão para bem perto dele perto o bastante para que ele fosse um espectador privilegiado, mas não perto o bastante para que ele pudesse esticar o braço e tocá-la.

- Não muito perto... Você não pode me tocar! – ela reafirmou o que ele temia.

Cuddy dançou em volta da cadeira e depois sentou – se, de costas para ele, as pernas abertas para abrigar o espaldar do assento entre elas.

- Abre meu sutiã! – era uma ordem.

- Eu não posso tocar! – ele refutou. Queria fazê-la provar do seu próprio veneno.

- Eu deixo você tocar, mas apenas o suficiente para abrir o maldito sutiã. – dessa vez foi ele quem sorriu.

House projetou o corpo para frente, colocando – se de joelhos atrás dela, ergueu os braços e correu os dedos pela coluna dela, até chegar ao fecho delicado. Com cuidado abriu o fecho e separou as partes do sutiã.

- Eu quero beijar sua pele.

- Sem tocar... – ela resmungou com a voz trêmula. – Volte ao seu lugar!

House obedeceu e, quando o ouvir sentar e se acomodar, ela levantou e sentou-se de frente para ele, de pernas abertas e seios nus. House, sentiu o ar lhe faltar nos pulmões e a boca encher de água.

- Droga, Cuddy! Eu quero te tocar!

Ela fez isso por ele, tomou um seio em cada mão e os ergueu levemente pressionando um contra o outro, massageando – os.

- É tão bom House! – ela gemeu, enquanto circulava os mamilos excitados. Um leve puxão em cada mamilo e ela gemeu mais alto.

A ereção da calça dele pulsou com tanta força que ele precisou acalmá-la, colocando a mão sobre o pênis inchado e preso. De pernas abertas como estava ela deixava que ele visse a fina renda que cobria seu sexo, tão fina que o deixava ver a sombra pequena escura dos pêlos.

Ela estava excitada e não tinha como negar, a música entrou na primeira repetição, quando ela se levantou mais uma vez e voltou a sentar no colo dele. Dessa vez ela deitou sobre seu peito, as costas coladas ao peitoral largo, as pernas abertas, uma de cada lado das coxas dele. A ereção de House acomodou-se perfeitamente no sexo dela, logo depois do tecido molhado da calcinha. Ela gemeu quando ele ergueu os quadris, forçando – se contra ela, esfregando – se nela.

Então as mãos dele ganharam vida e assumiram a vez, ele repetiu os movimentos dela, tomou um seio em cada mão e os ergueu, enquanto ela gemia e dançava em seu colo. Droga! Ele nem ouvia mais a música, só que se fazia ouvir eram as batidas de seu coração. Um das mãos dele largou o seio e a fez virar o rosto, as bocas fecharam –se, uma sobre a outra, as línguas saborearam –se, Cuddy gemeu mais uma vez na boca dele.

- House...

A mão que havia abandonado o seio desceu sobre o abdome dela, tralçando caminhos indiscretos e sensuais e descansou no v entre as coxas.

- Você está muito, muito molhada!

- Sim...

- Pensei que a intenção era me deixar excitado...

- Eu posso sentir o quanto isso surtiu efeito em você também...

Ele sorriu e impulsionou o quadril contra ela, enquanto pressionava a mão no tecido molhada entre suas coxas. Mas, de repente, ela se ergue novamente, deixando – o sozinho.

Cuddy voltou para cadeira à frente de House e sorriu ao notar a mancha de umidade na calça dele, logo acima da ereção. Ela estava mesmo muito molhada. Aquele jogo não iria durar muito mais. Devagar ela voltou a dançar no ritmo da musica, enquanto deslizava a calcinha minúscula por suas pernas. House inclinou - se para frente e, de alguma forma, alcançou a calcinha nos pés dela e a embolou na mão.

- Prêmio?

- Não, souvenir. – explicou ele depositando o tecido úmido sobre seu colo.

Sentada de volta na cadeira ela abriu as pernas para ele, era tão intimo que ela temeu o ato, mas o fez mesmo assim. De pernas abertas, exposta, a mão delicada experimentou a umidade e House gemeu. Dois dedos pequenos circularam o clitóris e Cuddy ergueu os quadris da cadeira, gemendo, rebolando contra sua própria mão.

- Você vai me matar! – Ele até tentou protestar, mas a visão dela inserindo dois dedos dentro de si mesma quase o fez pular.

- Ahhhh – ela gemeu tão alto que ele quase gozou. – É tão bom! – os dedos entrava e saiam dela devagar, uma lenta tortura, enquanto ela ainda tentava rebolar, dançar no ritmo da música.

Aquilo era demais para House, afinal ele conseguia ver o sexo dela se abrindo para abrigar os dedos úmidos de sua excitação, a pele rosada tão molhada que brilhava. Era o fim para ele, com cuidado House abriu a frente de sua calça e deu um jeito de por o pênis para fora, acariciou a cabeça no exato momento em que ela olhou para ele.

O voyerismo é intenso, ele se masturbava para ela e ela para ele, ambos desejando loucamente acabar nos braços um do outro. Ela querendo – o bem dentro de si, tão profundo que beirasse a dor e ele querendo se enterrar dentro dela. Eles não agüentariam muito e, sabendo disso, Cuddy se ergueu e voltou para ele, novamente com as costas apoiadas no peito dele, ela se sentou em seu colo. O pênis duro bateu contra o sexo molhado dela, mas sem penetrar, ela o segurou forte e deslizou a cabeça por toda sua abertura, espalhando a umidade, brincando com ele. As mãos dele tomaram novamente seus seios e ela gemeu. Pemaneceram assim por longos 60 segundos, até que ele a ergueu e segurando o pênis fez com que Cuddy descesse sobre ele, penetrando – a.

- Ahhhh. – eles gemeram em uni som. As mãos na cintura dela forçaram - na a se erguer um pouco só para voltar a sentar cinco segundo depois.

- Assim... – ela pediu no ouvido dele. – Me fode!

Os movimentos eram lentos porque eles queriam prolongar à sensação incrível de seus corpos se movendo ao ritmo da música (que provavelmente repetia pela 4ª ou ª vez). Aos acordes altos uniram - se os gemidos e os sons do sexo e, quando a música chegou, mais uma vez, em seu auge, eles acompanharam o ritmo.

Ele arremetia com força dentro dela enquanto ela rebolava. A sensação era a mais incrível de todas, o ângulo da penetração era tão perfeito que a cabeça do pênis dele tocava o ponto G dela.

- Assim, Lisa. – ele pediu quando ela rebolou forte.

Cuddy afastou as costas do peito dele e apoiou as mãos ali enquanto descia rápido e forte contra ele, não havia outro ritmo a ser seguido senão aquele que os homens e as mulheres conheciam há tanto tempo e que ela, Lisa Cuddy, dominava com astúcia.

Ela gemeu alto quanto ele também se sentou, afastando - se do encosto do sofá e colando o peito às costas dela mais uma vez. A penetração ficou mais profunda e rápida e ela explodiu ao redor dele.

- Greg...

Os espasmos do sexo úmido apertavam o pênis dele como um punho fechado e ele também gozou. House deitou se novamente contra o encosto do sofá e a levou junto aninhando – a em seu peito.

- Eu sempre soube que você é incrível, mas isso... WOW!

- Obrigada! Você também é incrível.

Ela fechou os olhos e quando os abriu novamente ele a carregava no colo, com dificuldade, em direção ao quarto. Não havia mais música. Eles tinham matado a saudade.

Ela ainda tentou dizer algo, mas ele a calou com um beijo enquanto a colocava na cama. Suas mãos retiraram alguns cachos que caiam sobre a testa dela, com cuidado ela deu a volta na cama e deitou – se ao lado dela, puxando –a para seu peito, abraçando –a novamente.

- Eu ganhei na loteria! Boa noite, Cuddy!

- Boa noite, amor! – raramente ela o chamava assim, mas aquele pareceu ser um momento perfeito. – Por nada!

Ele sorriu mais uma vez e fechou os olhos.


End file.
